


Marry Me

by wikipediagreen



Series: Destiel AU One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipediagreen/pseuds/wikipediagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works in a coffee shop and admires Castiel from afar until Sam makes a bet. . . Not really, but you'll see if you read it. Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Dean looked up as the tinkled to alert him to his new customer. 'Ah, there he is,' Dean thought, glancing at the man's ruffled sex-hair and cerulean blue eyes. "How can I help you?" Dean asked from behind the counter of the café.

"Yes. Can I have a large roast with milk please?" the blue-eyed man responded gruffly, voice deep and gravely.

"Name to call?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Castiel." Dean smiled and nodded.

"It'll be ready in just sec." He turned around to make Castiel's coffee, an order he'd long ago memorized. Fixing the coffee on auto-pilot, Dean fantasized what it would be like to kiss that man. To get to know an drink coffee together. The machine dinged and Dean hurriedly pulled it out and perfected it, writing "Castiel" neatly in thick black Sharpie.  
Before he could call Castiel though, "Marry Me" by Train came on the pop station his brother demanded he keep it on. The barista gritted his teeth. He made a deal with his brother Sam that the next time this song came on and Castiel was there, Dean had to say hello to him and Sam would stop bugging him about his giant crush on the man and never saying hello to him.

"If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will, mhmm, say you will," floated over the radio speakers. Dean grimaced, but steeled his resolve. 'I WILL say hello in this café,' he thought determinedly as he picked up Castiel coffee and walked out from behind the counter.

Gripping Castiel's coffee tightly, he weaved his way to where he was sitting at a table for two in the window. Reaching Castiel, Dean nervously cleared his throat. Castiel looked up from his book, startled.

"Yes?" he questioned in that rough voice. Dean shivered and held out his coffee, keeping eye contact.

"Your coffee, Castiel. Hello," Dean said quietly in his deep baritone. Castiel blinked slowly at him.

"Thank you," he replied, taking his coffee. Their hands brushed and Dean jerked at the contact. He nodded sharply and blushed, starting to walk away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" he heard a voice call. Dean turned to look at Castiel. "Won't you sit with me?" Castiel offered, his cheeks a faint pink, gesturing to the empty chair opposite him.

Dean grinned. "I'd love too," he said, walking back quickly and plunking himself in the open chair. They smiled at each other, gazing into their eyes, caught in the moment. Dean caught the last few bars in the song.

"Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will, mhmm, say you will." Dean's smile widened, glad he kept the radio station on pop.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I might continue it if people ask though. So far no one has, so I'm not holding my breath. Comment please! :)


End file.
